Ep. 51: Nana!! Tell Him!
is the fifty-first episode of Dengeki Sentai Changeman. It is the fourth episode of Changeman's endgame, focusing on the fate of Navigator Gator in connection with his family and his Gozma alliance. Synopsis While assisting the Gozma in creating a new Jangeran, Gator's true allegiances are put to the test when Nana conveys important news about his wife Zoorii. Plot While strolling around Midori Town, Nana hears the sound of moaning and finds out it is coming from a nearby church. Inside, Waraji is tending to the pregnant Zoorii, who tells Nana to go after Gator and inform him. Meanwhile, the Changemen are investigating strange occurrences involving explosions, and find a piece of metallic shrapnel, which is found to be from the shell of a Jangeran egg. They are told to investigate further at the mountains, where more of such eggs were sighted. In the mountains, Nana finds Gator, loaded with Jangeran eggs, when he is joined by the rest of the Gozma lieutenants, a puzzled Ahames among them. Super Giluke leads them to a nearby cave, where Geran explains that, from one of the eggs, a new lifeform known as Neo-Jangeran will hatch. To determine which it is, they are to be dropped into a fissure in the Earth, shaking the Earth's core in the process; the one who resists the intense lava burn will hatch into the new lifeform. Gator later runs off and, as the Changemen intercept him, Nana finally catches up to him, giving him the message. Gator is delighted by the news but, before they can go, Super Giluke, accompanied by Booba, Shiima and a platoon of Hidrers, orders him to get back to his assignment. Torn between his duty as a member of Gozma and as a father, he decides to go along with the plan instead, leaving the Changemen to fight them all. Back at their provisional base, Gator panics when he finds out that one of the attack sites is Midori Town, where his wife and son are, and drops a Jangeran egg, breaking it. As Super Giluke punishes him for his perceived carelessness, the Changemen arrive and try to lead Gator away, with Hiryuu taking the full force of Super Giluke's attack for him. After seeing the lengths the Changemen went for him, Gator freaks out and attacks his former Gozma allies with the eggs, finally deciding to leave the Gozma and stay with his family. As Nana escorts him to his family, the Changemen stay and fight, destroying Geran with the Power Bazooka in the process. Even though the Change Robo has trouble with Geran's flames in the subsequent battle, the Change Shield shrugs them off and the monster is quickly dealt with. Night has fallen as the team arrives at the destroyed church, before which they find Nana and Gator, who is desolate, thinking his family is gone, until everyone hears a baby's cry. Everyone mobilizes to remove the rubble until they find Waraji and Zoorii, holding their infant daughter, as everyone congratulates Gator on his second child. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : *Officer Suzuki: *Officer Shoji: *Officer Watanabe: *Officer Nomoto: *Officer Kikuchi: * : * : **Star King Bazeu (Voice): * : * : * : * : **Shiima (Voice): * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Notes to be added DVD releases Dengeki Sentai Changeman Volume 5 features episodes 45-55. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/changeman.html References Category:Dengeki Sentai Changeman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda